Cotidiano
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Uma shortfic com um dos meus dourados favoritos a procura de sua idêntidade! Diferente de tudo que vocês já leram...ser herói é uma questão de ponto de vista, assim como ser mais um na multidão!


**Saint Seiya não me pertence,pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

**Minha primeira short-fic.**

**Críticaao cotidiano,qualquer semelhança com orealidade não é mera coincidência.**

**Não é uma fic longa e sugiro que vocês leiam em voz alta para melhor compreensão da situação.Leiam inteira por que é importante e fiquem atentos aos detalhes.

* * *

**

**1975**

Voz

Mãe

**Abrir os olhos**

Teto

Cama

Travesseiro

Preguiça

Cansaço

Janela

Sol

**Levantar**

Chão

Frio

Chinelo

**Caminhar**

Banheiro

Banho

Escova de cabelo

Pasta de dente

Quarto

Roupa

Brinquedo

Peão

**Caminhar**

Cozinha

Leite

Garrafa térmica

Café

Pão

Manteiga

**Fome**

Gibi

Comer

Cadeira

Mesa

Sentar

**Levantar**

Bom Dia

Porta

Fechadura

Rua

Calçada

**Caminhar**

Ônibus

**Esperar**

**Descer**

**Cair **

**Levantar no meio fio **

Correr

Horário

Escola

**Estudar **

**Anotar**

**Falar**

**Dizer**

**Ser**

**Aparentar**

Fim das aulas

Casa

Almoço

TV

Jantar

TV

Dormir

**1985**

**Abrir os olhos**

Teto

Cama

Travesseiro

Preguiça

Cansaço

Janela

Sol

**Levantar**

Chão

Frio

Chinelo

**Caminhar**

Banheiro

Banho

Escova de cabelo

Pasta de dente

Quarto

Roupa

**Caminhar**

Cozinha

Leiteira

Fogão

Leite

Garrafa térmica

Café

Pão

Manteiga

**Fome**

Jornal

Comer

Cadeira

Mesa

Sentar

**Levantar**

Porta

Fechadura

Rua

Calçada

**Caminhar**

Ônibus

**Esperar**

**Descer**

**Cair **

**Levantar no meio fio **

Correr

Horário

Trabalho

Prédio

**Entrar**

Elevador

**Esperar**

Trabalho

Escrever

**Anotar**

**Falar**

**Dizer**

**Ser**

**Aparentar**

Almoço

Self-service

**Engolir**

**Não saborear**

**Engolir**

Voltar

Horário

Trabalho

**Escrever**

**Anotar**

**Falar**

**Dizer**

**Ser**

**Aparentar**

Fim do expediente

Elevador

Rua

Ônibus

Casa

Tv

Janta

Contas

Problemas

Solidão

Cama

**Dormir**

**1995**

**Abrir os olhos**

Teto

Cama

Travesseiro

Preguiça

Cansaço

Janela

Sol

Mulher

Beijo

Bom dia

**Levantar**

Chão

Frio

Chinelo

**Caminhar**

Banheiro

Banho

Escova de cabelo

Pasta de dente

Quarto

Roupa

**Caminhar**

Quarto das crianças

**Bom dia**

Cozinha

Leiteira

Fogão

Leite

Garrafa térmica

Café

Pão

Manteiga

**Fome**

Jornal

**Comer**

Cadeira

Mesa

**Sentar**

**Levantar**

Porta

**Despedida**

Até mais tarde

Fechadura

Rua

Calçada

**Caminhar**

Ônibus

**Esperar**

**Descer**

**Cair **

**Levantar no meio fio **

**Correr**

Horário

Trabalho

Prédio

**Entrar**

Elevador

**Esperar**

Trabalho

Escrever

**Anotar**

**Falar**

**Dizer**

**Ser**

**Aparentar**

Almoço

Self-service

**Engolir**

**Não saborear**

**Engolir**

Voltar

Horário

Trabalho

**Escrever**

**Anotar**

**Falar**

**Dizer**

**Ser**

**Aparentar**

Fim do expediente

Elevador

Rua

Ônibus

Casa

Boa noite

Tv

Janta

Contas

Problemas

Família

Crianças

Problemas

Cama

**Desmaiar**

**2005**

**Abrir os olhos**

Teto

Cama

Travesseiro

Preguiça

Cansaço

Janela

Sol

Sem mulher

Saudade

**Levantar**

Chão

Frio

Chinelo

**Caminhar**

Banheiro

Banho

Escova de cabelo

Pasta de dente

Quarto

Roupa

**Caminhar**

**Quarto das crianças**

Vazio

Cresceram

Lembranças

Cozinha

Leiteira

Fogão

Leite

Garrafa térmica

Café

Pão

Manteiga

**Fome**

Jornal

Comer

Cadeira

Mesa

Sentar

**Levantar**

Porta

Até mais tarde

Fechadura

Rua

Calçada

**Caminhar**

Ônibus

**Esperar**

**Descer**

**Cair **

**Levantar no meio fio **

Correr

Horário

Trabalho

Prédio

**Entrar**

Elevador

**Esperar**

Trabalho

Escrever

**Anotar**

**Falar**

**Dizer**

**Ser**

**Aparentar**

Almoço

Self-service

**Engolir**

**Não saborear**

**Engolir**

Voltar

Horário

Trabalho

**Escrever**

**Anotar**

**Falar**

**Dizer**

**Ser**

**Aparentar**

Fim do expediente

Elevador

Rua

Pressa

Farol alto

Carro

Voz longe

Pra onde?

Adeus!

**Telejornal no dia seguinte...**

**Camus Lantier ****morreu aos 45 anos,vítima de acidente de trânsito.Era viúvo,tinha dois filhos e uma vida normal,trabalhava e era um cidadão comum.**

**Agora querido telespectador,fique com o capítulo da novela...até amanhã!**

* * *

**N/A:Nada a dizer sobre o tema,espero que tenham entendido o que eu quis transmitir.**

**A vida é um ciclo que pouco muda...isso é meio melancólico!**

**O sobrenome do Camus,Lantier,foi invensão minha...quer dizer,não completamente minha,mas essa história eu conto outro dia.Eu não posso dizer porque escolhi esse sobrenome,pois tem relação com a minha outra fic:Espelho.**

**Apesar que daqui a pouco eu adoto quase como nome oficial do francês.**

**Bem,quem quiser deixar uma rewien com sua opinião.Vou ficar feliz em receber críticas ou elogios.**

**Deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder as rewiens.**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
